


Of Honey and Pine Tree

by NeKo_Chan13



Category: Original Work
Genre: Basically a short retelling of my story, F/M, Mention of Death, Shitty I usually don’t write poems, poem, that is if I ever write it completely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25509133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeKo_Chan13/pseuds/NeKo_Chan13
Summary: I once knew a girl,Who didn’t smelled bitter,As she flutter by,What chocked me,Wasn’t her smile,But her sweet and pretty,Smell of Honey and Pine tree.
Kudos: 1





	Of Honey and Pine Tree

_I once knew a girl,_

_Who didn’t smelled bitter,_

_As she flutter by,_

_What chocked me,_

_Wasn’t her smile,_

_But her sweet and pretty,_

_Smell of Honey and Pine tree._

_This fallen angel,_

_Once told me,_

_That before coming here silently,_

_She didn’t live with honey and pine trees._

_To my surprise she confessed,_

_That up among the birds,_

_Everyone smells bitter,_

_Of butter and lavender,_

_For her it was not a big deal,_

_But for the others it was enough to kneel._

_Silently clutching their nose,_

_As she swiftly drift by,_

_Trying to avoid the “ohs”,_

_Of all the judgemental near by._

_With enough,_

_She was fed up,_

_Decided to leave the Up,_

_And try go where the others wanted._

_Deep bellow,_

_Where fire burns and could conceal,_

_Her sweet odour,_

_Of Honey and Pine tree._

_On her trip bellow to Hell,_

_She sadly fell,_

_Well,_

_Maybe it was better than a farewell._

_As she plummeted to the ground,_

_In the land of mortal,_

_She was lucky no one was around,_

_To see her landing in sparkles._

_Planing anyway to stay on the Ground,_

_Pills and bottles she had around,_

_As a divine creature she was,_

_She needed to keep her plumage._

_And so we stayed,_

_Promising her to keep shut,_

_And hoping to delay,_

_Her feathers to deconstruct._

_As the season withered,_

_My love for her only grew,_

_And at this moment we knew,_

_That the Fallen angel was fading too._

_In an attempt to drown the sorrow,_

_We drank to forget tomorrow,_

_But you see,_

_The beverage from the Up were consumed accidentally._

_For her, it was safe,_

_For me it was a disgrace,_

_The heaven were convinced,_

_That I needed to pay for my sin._

_An arrow brushed,_

_A poison shot,_

_And at dusk,_

_Everything stopped._

_I woke up,_

_Honey and pine tree,_

_Wasn’t near me,_

_Down bellow,_

_I started to corrupt._

_As a last gift,_

_They offered me a lift,_

_For me to see,_

_My sweet Honey and Pine Tree._

_She was mourning me,_

_Ever so silently,_

_Because my disappearance,_

_Allowed her to have guidance._

_As her wings spread,_

_Tears drops,_

_And full of dread,_

_She went back Up._

_Leaving behind a trail of gray feathers,_

_She stopped to wither,_

_And among the autumns trees,_

_She left for all too see,_

_A single gift in my memory,_

_A flower, one with such delicacy,_

_A sweet and savoury,_

_Smell of Pine tree and Honey._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like that little poem!
> 
> I usually don’t write poems, but I got really inspired last night to write one about those two, so here we are!
> 
> Thank you for reading me!


End file.
